The Brain
Category:AlliancesCategory:Maroon team alliances Preamble With this superlatively written and impeccably edited charter, we hereby declare ourselves The Brain, a brainy alliance that not only is smarter than others, but is cooler and more anatomically correct as well. We play fairly, we enjoy laughing, and like long walks on the beach. And we definitely do not eat kittens. The point is, if you find something here you disagree with, you can rest assured that the problem is likely with you. We are usually right. Article I: The Brain Structure [[Section I: The Central Nervous System (Forum Administrators)]] The Brain shall be presided over by the founding triumvirate, known together as the Central Nervous System (CNS). The CNS makes decisions as a single entity, and since it is comprised of the brainiest members of The Brain, its decisions are considered law. If a member of the CNS can no longer fulfill his duties, the remaining two lobes will appoint some lucky chap to fill the void. [[Section II: The Brain Trust (Forum Moderators)]] The elected council of The Brain. These influential positions preside over the Brain Functions, which are the day to day processes of The Brain. Under the supervision of the Central Nervous System, the Brain Trust keeps everything running tip-top. Any neurological concerns can be related to the CNS via the Brain Trust. Elected terms are three months in length. Should a member of the Brain Trust be rendered unable to perform his Brain Function for any reason, the CNS will con some poor s- ...er... will appoint some lucky and qualified fellow to fill the void. Section IIA: Cerebellum (War) Organizes and prepares The Brain for potential conflict against hostile biological systems (alliances). Section IIB: Cerebral Cortex (Internal Affairs) Staves off Alzheimer's by maintaining brain activity. Keeps Neurons up to date on governmental goings-on. Section IIC: Temporal Lobe (Foreign Relations) Responsible for developing communication with other biological systems. Oversees Foreign Objects and their embassies. Section IID: Brain Stem (Economics) Handles the economic aspects of The Brain. Slaps any neurons who feel they are above helping The Brain grow. Section IIE: Parietal Lobe (Recruitment) Leads the effort to brainiate new Neurons. [[Section III: The Pons (Forum Moderators)]] The Pons consists of advisers appointed by the Central Nervous System. There is no set term for a member of The Pons. Members may be deemed worthy and thusly appointed by any lobe of the CNS. [[Section IV: The Neurons]] Each and every member of The Brain is a Neuron. Since they make up all that important wrinkly gray matter, the Neurons are the most important feature of The Brain. The Brain must be larger! The Brain must be heavier! The Brain must be Brainier! All Neurons are expected to work together to ensure the fruition of these exclamations. Also, braininess: increase it. Article II: Access to The Brain [[Section I: Applying for Neuron status]] In order to gain admission to The Brain, an aspiring Neuron must: * Not be in an active war * Not aid any nations at war or any nations hostile to The Brain * Provide a satisfactory answer to any question asked during the admission process * Agree to actively participate in assigned growth programs within The Brain * Understand that a Neuron’s interest is secondary to the interest of The Brain as a whole * Change their team color to maroon, the brainiest of colors The CNS holds final sway over whether neuron status is granted to the applicant [[Section II: Applying for Ambassador status]] Foreign objects are welcome in The Brain. Having a little part of The Brain to call your own is as easy as registering and posting an embassy request in the Ambassador Sign Up area. Article III: Growth of The Brain The way we see it, the more gray matter, the better. Thus, we consider the growth of The Brain to be very important, whether that be by the formation of new neurons or stronger synapses between neurons. All nations should be focused on making The Brain larger, more intelligent, and more…brainy. Article IV: Other Matters of Importance What say we make a little list, shall we? * There shall be a very low tolerance of any guff, and even less of sass. * Asshattery is not tolerated. * The Brain is nifty. Nift levels shall remain high. * No Neuron shall declare Shenanigans without following proper protocol. Erroneous declarations of Shenanigans shall be considered asshattery. * Have fun. Once you stop having fun you may as well leave, since this won't be your type of place anymore. A matter of such import that it merits its own list: * We weren't kidding about how super-awesome the CNS is. What it says goes. Even for things not specifically enumerated in this fine document. Rest assured the CNS is not comprised of three dicks, but instead of three very nice guys who have the best interest of The Brain in mind at all times. They created it, why would they betray it? Trust: it's a glorious thing.